Broken
by natory'sZone
Summary: During the fall of the Brotherhood of the Metallix (metal sonics) two of the brotherhood escaped the fate of all the others and land somewhere where they didn't expect. Broken and barely functioning, these two are in a heap of trouble in their new surroundings. Fleetway/Sonic X fic
1. Ch1: The Fall of the Brotherhood

**A/N: redid the first chapter because it felt rushed (did it in a day!) and of course this story is based off of the 72th issue of Sonic the Comic AKA the fleetway comics. This issue ended the Metallix saga with sonic destroying the brotherhood of Metallix once and for all. The metallix if you didn't know is the name that STC gave for metal sonic in their series. Enjoy!**

High above the planet Mobius looms the miracle planet that only appears once a month. Though, it no longer looks like it did a month ago when the Brotherhood of Metallix took it over and changed it into entirely metal thanks to the alpha device made by Grimer, Robotnik's right hand man.

Mobius doesn't look the same either as the metallix conquered that, too by going back in time to erase Robotnik from ever existing. Turns out that Robotnik didn't create the metallix, but Grimer and the only thing Robotnik added to the metallixs' design was a self-destruct device that was irremovable. Without Robotnik and the self destruct device, the metallix were unstoppable.

But that didn't mean someone, some _hero,_ couldn't fix the new future that the metallix created.

Sonic had gone back in time with the help of the chaotix crew and the Omni-viewer to make sure that the future still had Robotnik even if he was a tyrant.

They had succeeded as the emperor metallix, a giant red metal sonic, watched the planet Mobius flicker back to what it once was. After the world had become fully organic again did the emperor metallix scanned himself and found the self destruct device back in place.

This was a critical blow to the brotherhood and the emperor metallix knew that Sonic was going to ask Robotnik some questions why the brotherhood wanted him gone. After that, Sonic was sure to find out about the self destruct device and wipe out the brotherhood.

The emperor metallix couldn't allow it not when they were so close to winning. He sent out an order to almost all members of the brotherhood of metallix to prepare for an invasion of Robotnik's citadel in Metropolis.

Soon after he gave the order; a lone metallix, beaten up and scratched in various places, popped out of the red, pirate version of the Omni-viewer.

The emperor recognized him as one of the metallixs sent into the past to erase Robotnik from history. But out of the squad of four, this one metallix was the only one to return.

"**Report metallix 274." **Was all the emperor metallix said to lone survivor and said survivor recounted his run-in with Sonic as his squad had started to come back from the task. Obviously, they fought Sonic trying to stop him from correcting the past and failed. Sonic had destroyed one metallix before placing a strange device on the second which caused him to malfunction and made him believe his remaining two brothers were enemies. The malfunctioning metallix had destroyed the third in their squad before the surviving metallix could stop him.

The surviving metallix had tried to remove the device, but it only got worse and worse before the malfunctioning metallix shut down permanently.

There was silence as all the metallixs present in the room waited to see what their emperor would do because of the failure of the lone metallix.

The emperor would have sent him to the scrap heap any other time, but the brotherhood needed some brothers to guard the miracle planet in case sonic decided to take the fight to them rather than them to him. Though the emperor didn't trust this metallix to guard and decided to demote him to a different position.

"**Depart to the factory and get yourself repaired. When you are fixed report to the head of the factory, he will give you further orders."** The surviving metallix bowed his head and then rushed out the exit towards the factory.

The emperor metallix turned back to the others and resumed to give orders to assemble for the invasion.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The metallix who survived the attack from Sonic arrived at the factory in a minute where many metallix were made and activated. Two 'medical' metallixs instantly started to repair his armor of all dents and kinks. The medical metallixs were basically the repairers and the only difference between them and the other brothers was their tools and a red plus mark on their sides.

Even as he was being repaired, thousands upon thousands of metallixs could be seen flying to a certain point on the miracle planet wanting to have a part in the invasion.

The metallix being repaired paid them no mind and focused on staying still so the medics could fix him faster. When they were done, they ushered him into the factory to meet the head of said factory.

"**He's in room 319, survivor." **One of the medics said before going to repair another metallix who accidently got his one eye smashed.

The metallix who had to report to the head turned the word 'survivor' over in his robotic mind knowing fully well that all members of the brotherhood used that term whenever a brother escaped the scrap heap punishment. But after what had happened to him and his squad, he thought it was a good name for him and kept it in mind.

Despite all the hallways, machines, and rooms; it wasn't hard for Survivor to find room 319 where a rather bulky looking metallix was waiting for him.

Ironically, the Mecha-like metallix assign him to check finished metallixs for flaws or malfunctions.

If Survivor could change his facial expression, it would have been not amused at his new position.

He went to his post anyway and got a quick run-through of what to do before being set to work. All he had to do was scan automatically for flaws and get the part needed if a flaw was found. If a new metallix had more than one flaw or a flaw that couldn't be located, he was to take it to a testing room and do a scan manually.

It was rather dull work, but important one as well since the brotherhood didn't want faulty members in their ranks. Still, most of the new metallixs were unflawed and needed no work. Every once in awhile did a minor flaw show up and even rarer for a horribly designed one to come along.

Survivor had scanned 45 metallixs in a short span of time when the sound of multiple '_whirs' _went off signaling that the emperor metallix and the invasion force were on their way. It wouldn't be long before they reach their destination.

Survivor regarded them for a second; slightly wishing he was with them to see the downfall of their greatest enemy, Sonic.

But it wouldn't happen and instead he turned back to the latest metallix he had to scan. A beep went off in his scanners meaning there was a problem in this metallix and so he switched his scanner to a more thorough search.

There were two problems to be fixed, but Survivor was having trouble finding were the problems were coming from in the new metallix's systems.

He couldn't find it even as he began using his most thorough and advanced scanner. So he checked to see if his standby replacement had noticed before calling out a command.

"**Standby metallix take post. I'm taking metallix #10,961 to test room beta." **The replacement metallix just nodded its head and without emotion took survivor's post until he finished searching for malfunctions.

Survivor carefully lifted up his charge and carried him towards the test room he mentioned to his standby. Unlike most of the other rooms in the factory, all test rooms went by alpha, beta, delta, etc. instead of numbers.

He opened the room and went to the center to place down the metallix he would be testing. This was his first time in one of the testing rooms and the first thing he processed was all the burn marks on the floors and on the ceiling. There was other damage too and Survivor decided when he finished up his work here he would report to have the room repaired.

But that was for later and he started to put some thick, sturdy chains around the new metallix's 'ankles'. He double checked the only restraints before nodding approval and turning the metallix on.

Metallix 10,961's blood red eyes flicker to life before inspecting every inch of the room in confusion. Finally his eyes landed on Survivor who had waited patiently for the other to take in his bleak surrounding.

"**Brother, you are here to be checked for malfunctions and need to obey everything I say or you will be terminated." **Survivor recited to the new metallix who tilted his head to one side and then nodding his head in understanding. It was true that he could easily destroy the metallix in front of him because of an emergency button near the door that could crush any robot.

Survivor nodded as well before going down the list in his hard drive for aspects to check. It started simple with things like movement, engine checks, powering down and back on, etc. Then it got more complex with testing of reaction time, thought processing, and calculating.

As they got further down the list, Survivor noticed more and more how metallix 10,961 seemed curious with everything and asked quite a few questions. Survivor dismissed it though and just continued down the list.

It wasn't until twelve minutes into the testing that one of the problems was located.

"**Recite all abilities and information of the freedom fighters; Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Porker Lewis, Johnny Lightfoot and others." **Silence welcomed Survivor's command and he saw the other metallix's head slowly start to face the floor as if it had all the answers. Survivor waited and waited for an answer and after a few moments did he get one**.**

"**Data of freedom fighters is either missing or corrupted…" **metallix 10,961 reported as his gaze returned to eye level.

Survivor jotted down the problem in his work log before commanding the metallix to stay put until he returned with the data needed. Not like the metallix could move very far with his restraint still in place.

So he just started to stare that everything little detail in the room. Soon though, a loud '_chiing'_ was heard accompanied by a large flash of golden light.

Metallix 10,961 removed one of his hands away from the eye he covered when the flash had appeared. At first he feared someone had raided the factory, before he realized that what was in front of him was harmless.

A bunch of rings had emerged from seemingly nothing and floated above the steel floor. They were also within reach of the curious hands of the restrained metallix who had nothing better to do besides wait.

He grasped one and started scanning it on a basic level. With just the one simple scan, all his data that was 'missing' suddenly surfaced, but only for the item he scanned.

He knew had had to tell Survivor this revelation as soon as he got back.

But while he waited, he was going to mess around big time with the many golden rings in front of him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVV

It took longer than Survivor wished to get a new chip with all the data of the freedom fighter on it. But he found it and was walking briskly towards test room beta.

What he saw inside made his processors spin in confusion.

Right in front of him next to the metallix who tried to look innocent was a massive gold ring with smaller three smaller rings around it. Survivor glared at metallix 10,961 who seem to shrink in size under his gaze. The metallix was about to say something when Survivor quickly walked over and started to install the new chip.

Metallix 10,961 shuddered and tried to speak, but Survivor then shut him down in order for the installing to start. While it started to install, Survivor debated rather to take the restraints off or not since he didn't want the new metallix to escape through the giant ring, but he also had to test other things that required the removal of the chains.

He decided to take them off and he did so in a few seconds when a beep of alarm ran through metallix 10,961. On the black screen which his eyes usually where was a big red ERROR sign followed by a bunch of other words saying the installment could not be completed.

Frustrated, Survivor removed the chip and reactivated the metallix. Survivor earned a glared from metallix 10,961, but before either could speak, something all members of the brotherhood dreaded became known.

**SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED**

With no countdown involve, both the metallixs felt all their systems start to fail as well as all the others of the brotherhood of metallix.

Luck was on the two metallixs' side because the second problem in metallix 10,961 designs was in fact his self destruct device which was improperly placed and so had and few precious seconds to do anything that could do to save him and Survivor.

He decided to tackle Survivor into the giant ring which could teleport them anywhere. The metallix could only hope it was somewhere far away enough so the remote for the self destruct signal was too faint to pose as threat.

But both of them shut down before they even got to the other side of the ring.


	2. Ch2: Strange Encounter

On Earth in a different universe, Sonic had become Supersonic for the first time and defeated Eggman's uncontrollable robot E-99. Chaos control was created as a result of the quick battle, but instead of returning home like they had hoped, Angel Island was teleported to Earth.

Though, Angel Island wasn't the only thing to be teleported to Earth.

In the Mushroom Hill Zone on the floating island appeared a giant ring. Though these were not uncommon it was what came out from the giant ring that would register as an unusual occurrence.

Out from the massive ring appeared two sonic robot look-a-likes. They happened to be the two metallixs who had been in the factory when the self-destruct had been activated by Sonic or Robotnik. (They had no way of knowing which pushed the button)

The one that called itself Survivor was deactivated in an attempt to protect its inner workings from the self-destruction, but didn't turn on as he hit the ground and started to rolled down one particular steep hill.

The other Metallix became active after it shot out of the other end of the ring. This one inner workings were badly damaged so when he started falling down the hill as well, he couldn't get his movements to be correct and ended flailing around as he tried to gain control of his tumbling.

As the two were falling down the hill, they were scratched and dented with the online metallix getting his right eye smashed as it hit a rock. Lucky Survivor only had his one ear badly bent in a 90 degree angle as he tumbled down.

Before long though, they ended up at the bottom of the hill and came to a halt. Neither moved as the previously online metallix shut down again. When they stopped though, the other metallix tried to reboot and failed. For many hours it tried this, but continuously failed until several hours later.

In that time, Knuckles flew up to the floating island with Tails' and his plane's help. He wanted to make sure nothing out of place had happened on his island while he was trapped on Earth.

Obviously, Knuckles checked on the master emerald first before searching the rest of the island for anything suspicious. Mushroom hill zone happened to be one of the last zones he went to check since nothing but mushrooms and wilderness filled the zone.

That was what Knuckles expected to find since the rest of the island was untouched. So It was a surprise to see two robots at the bottom of one of the many hills unmoving. Well, unmoving until Knuckles saw one attempted to rise to its feet clumsily. Knuckles did what he always did.

"Hey! Who are you?! Are you one of Eggman's robots?!" Knuckles shouted and accused angrily at the two metallixs. He waited for the one robot to reply and became impatient when he got nothing.

"Tell me or it's to the junk heap for you!" Knuckles growled and walked a few steps closer, but still keeping a distance in case of a trap.

The only response he got was the online metallix turning its head towards him and lifting his hands while forming a peace sign showing he meant no harm to Knuckles. Knuckles signed and decided to head down the steep hill for a closer look.

When he made it to the bottom of the hill, Knuckles noticed that the robots looked like Sonic and also that the one online was shaking a lot from trying to get up. Knuckles, despite himself, felt a bit of pity for the bots, but also curious of whom made them and why they ended up on his island.

So instead of destroying the intruders on his island, Knuckles made the decision to take the two to Tails who met up with Sonic and Chris near the Master Emerald.

The online metallix became confused when Knuckles lifted him up and started to carry him and the offline metallix to somewhere else. He just looked at Knuckles who couldn't read his thoughts because of his unchangeable expression.

As Knuckles carried the two back to Tails and Sonic, Sonic's other friends were just landing on the island to checked out the floating island.

"Wow… this place is amazing Sonic!" Chris exclaimed out loud when he took a good look around. "What makes this island stay in the air like this?"

"Well that's easy!" Sonic exclaimed cheerfully and then pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the master emerald, "That does." Chris stood staring at the master emerald a bit awed at the massive emerald that dwarfs the smaller chaos emeralds. But he had no time to look for long as the others piled out of various flying vehicles.

Pretty much every person who hadn't been to the floating island stood and gazed at the island's surrounding in fascination. The Mobians however looked around in disbelief.

"Awww… I was hoping to seen my mom again." Cream signed in a bit of sadness with her chao, cheese, sounding equally upset.

"Don't worry Cream we'll get back somehow!" Amy cheered loudly hoping to bring Cream's spirits up. The words helped and Cream smiled back and nodded happily. But before anyone could say anything else, Knuckles arrived back with the two metallixs in toll.

Everyone present stood and stared at Knuckles and the robots he carried with him. Knuckles stern glare though made everyone snap out of their trace. Chris's grandfather, Chuck, spoke up first.

"Knuckles? What is that you're carrying?" Chuck blinked in confusion and soon worry when Knuckles got closer and Chuck could see that the objects gleamed with metal.

"You're telling me. I found these two _robots_ on my island all beaten up! The other strange thing is that they look like a metal version of Sonic." Knuckles said in annoyance and confusion. "I have no idea why they're here, what they are, or how they got beaten up." Knuckles then placed the two metal Sonics down on the grass as the others stood staring at the two with mixed emotions. Currently, both were shut down as the previously online one couldn't waste any more energy to stay 'awake' for long.

Tails, being the technical genius, moved closer and looked over the heavily damaged metal Sonics.

"So Tails, who you think built these metal me's?" Sonic inquired.

"I dunno. That's what I'm trying to find, but I'm not seeing any marking that would tell me. I still find it weird that someone would make a metal version of you." Tails said when he gasped out suddenly with surprise after he accidentally removed part of one of the metallixs and saw its mainframe with a rather distraughting image embedded on the inside.

"Guys … I don't think these guys are friendly." Tails nervously announced. Every leaned in to see what Tails was pointing at that caused him to be so scared.

What they saw appeared _almost_ the same as Eggman's logo except darker in color and more intimidating. It was at this point that the metallix decided to turn on again to take a quick look around.

Now, had this metallix been Survivor, he would have attacked instantly despite his condition. But he was not Survivor and had no idea that the people it was looking at were his sworn enemies.

Everyone else on the other had stepped back when they realized he had turned back on. An awkward silence filled the air as the metallix just studied each face in a bit of confusion. Everyone tensed for anything dangerous, but all the metallix tried to do after a minute ticked by was to talk.

But all that came out was a bunch of 'bzzt-tsks' with a few words like 'where' and 'I can't' leaking out in-between.

"Hold on, your voice chip is damaged. Let me see if I can fix it." Tails spoke first and cautiously approached the metallix again. The Metallix stared at Tails as he came closer, but let him approached anyway since it meant he would be able to 'explain' and dodge any possible fights hopefully.

"Hey Sonic could you get my-?" Tails began only to see Sonic already had gone to the plane and back with an object in his hands.

"Toolbox? Well here you go buddy, just be careful around these Fakers, I don't trust them." Sonic then handed Tails his toolbox with care. Tails turned back to the one metallix as he placed the toolbox next to the robot.

"There's just one problem guys, I don't have the blueprints to this robot's design and he obviously can't tell us." Tails explained to the others. Chuck then suggested an idea to Tails.

"Well maybe he CAN tell us by writing?" Everyone just stared at Chuck before most of them face-palmed at not thinking of that first. But before any of them could ask the metallix to do that, he had already started writing out letters in the dirt.

It was a bit difficult for the metallix because some of his motion controls flipped into reverse because of the damage caused by the self-destruct. In the end, though, the metallix managed to write in a sloppy chicken-scratch 'I don't know either.'

Everyone dead-panned at that…

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?!" Knuckles screamed at the metallix while said metallix started to write out his answer. Everyone waited, wanting to know the story of what happened to the robots.

After a while, the metallix message read 'I was activated only hours ago. I had a malfunction with my data unit, but couldn't get it fix before…' and then the metallix had passed out leaving the others to wonder what HAD happened.

"Well… I guess I should take these guys back to the garage where I can probably figure out how to fix him. Knuckles you coming with?" Tails finally said and Knuckles of course shook his head telling Tails he wanted to stay on his island to search for any more of these metal Sonics.

And so Sonic and co. traveled back to Chris' home with the two metallixs in toll.


	3. Ch3: Repairs

Sonic and the others travelled back to Chris's house and bickered on what to do with the Metal Sonics. Tails wanted to try to fix them and figure out more about their mechanical structure; Chris wanted to question them before doing anything else; Sonic wanted to race one; Knuckles wanted them _**ALL**_ off his island and everyone else tossed in more ideas.

In the end, a combination of Tails' and Chris' ideas was agreed upon; Tails would fix them _JUST_ enough so they wouldn't "faint" randomly then they would question the robots before deciding what to do next.

vvvvvvvLATERvvvvvv

It was the middle of the night when one of the metallix's woke up again. Survivor laid in one of the corners of the room still out cold and so it was the other metallix who started to realize that their surrounding no longer consisted of objects found outside.

He tried getting into a sitting position only to find out that his wrists and ankles were strapped to a cold metal table. So the metallix turned his head to his left and right attempting to figure out where he was located. The metallix had no clue, but upon looking to his left he noticed a sleeping Tails with numerous sketches and incomplete papers all over the wooden desk he had fallen asleep on.

Looking closer, the metallix noticed that the papers contain obvious rough blueprints of a metallix's inner structure. This made the metallix look himself over again and realize one of his arms laid on the wooden desk above Tails head.

His removed arm had several wires sprouting this way and that but it was intact and actually seemed to be slightly fixed in parts.

Still, the metallix wanted to get on his feet and explore his new surrounding which he assumed to be some sort of repair shop. He yanked on the bonds on his one wrist trying to get it loose. Surprisingly, the bonds came undone quickly and allowed the metallix to sit up properly and begin to undo the ones on his legs.

Many times the metallix stopped his work whenever Tails showed signs of waking up. Soon though, the last of the bonds came loose and the metallix slid off the table to begin roaming around. But before he began checking out the room, the metallix checked to see what else was fixed or removed from him between shutting off on the island and waking up in the well-lit room.

His right eye had been fixed expertly, but as he looked into a mirror he found propped on one of the walls there appeared a crud wielding job above his fixed eye suggesting a mess up on Tails' part since the metallix knew the metal above his eye was okay before. He also noticed that many of his dents and scratches were gone. Finally, he tested his voice chip, but he couldn't make any noise and on further investigation he saw his broken chip previously hidden next to his dismembered hand.

The Metallix nodded to himself and started to scan his surroundings. But as his eyes wandered over the entire room the one door started to open and a voice called out.

"Yo Tails it's getting late maybe you should…?" Began the voice and when the metallix turned around his eyes landed on none other than Sonic, his organic counterpart. For a while the two just stood there looking at each other in awkward silence. Soon the metallix nodded his head towards the young two-tailed fox sleeping on the desk.

Sonic just nodded his head as well and picked up Tails in bridal style before heading towards the door. Thinking that was the end of that, the metallix turned away and continued his seemingly mindless sightseeing of the room.

"Hey-"the metallix heard Sonic and turned around again, curious. "Once you get fixed, let's have a race to the mountain and back!" Sonic cheerfully challenged. Not being able to talk, the metallix nodded again and saluted to Sonic in a way that meant 'you bet'cha.'

Sonic smirked excitedly before leaving the room with a still sleeping Tails in his arms. The last words heard from Sonic as he left were 'good night Metal.' The lights were left on and the metallix looked over to where Tails slept previously.

As he observed before, the papers were incomplete blueprints of a metallix and a lot was yet to be sketched out. For now, the unfinished blueprints only revealed the inner parts of the arms and parts above his fixed eye. Even with just the arms and part of the head, notes and scrapped blueprints littered the desk and the nearby trash can. One note in particular described the complexity and difficulty of the structure of his parts. It also described how trying to piece together where the broken parts should be made the task all the more challenging to the young fox.

The metallix decided that he could help out with this project since regained some control of his movements…

vvvvvvvTheFollowingMorningvvvvvvvv

Even with his lack of data, the metallix slowly filled out the blueprint as he dissected himself over night. He didn't get into the deeper parts of his inner workings, afraid he might accidentally cut off his back-up power source if he did. Still, he got a lot done in the few hours he had during the night and managed to fill in the blueprint with his legs, main engine, muzzle and the rest of his arms and even reattach the one arm

Incomplete, but already hard to decipher, the metallix decided to stop there and shut down for a bit before his back-up engine decided to give out again. He hadn't even gotten to the table before he heard voices floating into the room he was in.

"You just left him in the garage all by himself?! What are you thinking! He could've escaped or he could've taken something!" A frenzied voice spoke rapidly.

"Chris calm down." The metallix recognized it as Sonic's. "That Metal-me was probably just stretching his legs and besides he could've harmed Tails, but he didn't." Silence followed and then a sigh.

"I dunno Sonic, I'm just worried about having that robot in the house. You saw that logo it had, it was clearly made by Eggman." The one called Chris told Sonic in his worried tone. The metallix didn't know who this 'Eggman' was they were talking about so he shrugged it off and seated himself on the metal table to rest. Although he didn't really rest at the moment and decided to appear to be resting and kept his ears open.

"Did I really fall asleep during my work Sonic?" A new, high pitched voice squeaked out. The metallix knew this had to be Tails.

"Yeah you kinda did buddy. But don't worry I'm sure your work is still there." Sonic confirmed only to try to cheer Tails up.

"I hope so Sonic. Anyway, I'm having trouble figuring out how to fix these metal Sonics so I was hoping Chuck could help me a bit." Tails said tiredly. "I don't think I can fix them until a month from now by myself."

"Sorry Tails, but my grandpa is visiting some news cast people today, he's getting interview for something. Though, he did tell me he would try to could back as soon as possible to help." Chris quickly announced to Tails who looked up with a bit more hope in his eyes. Soon the three of them opened the door to the garage to check up on the metallix.

When the wandered in, everything seemed to be in place. Even the metallix was still in the room. (Though they didn't know he was still online)

"huh?" Tails looked over to his papers and blueprints which were piled neatly on the desk, but other objects either disappeared or seem new to the table. "Someone's been messing with my work!" Tails then paused as he found a sticky note next to the still damaged voice chip.

"What does it say Tails?" Sonic inquired as he looked over Tails' shoulder trying to get a peek at the writing.

"Hold on Sonic…. It says_ 'thanks for helping us. I tried filing out more of the papers for you in return. Though I must say the voice chip is completely irreparable. –Metallix'._ "Tails read aloud for the other two to hear only to scratch his head in confusion.

"Hmm I wasn't expecting that to happen." Chris thought out loud.

"So this metal-me calls himself 'Metallix'? That has a nice ring to it!" Sonic childishly stated to the others not caring at the fact that the robot had enough thought to write a note for them.

"Well this certainly does help, but even with all this it still looks far from completed…" Tails announced with his ears tilting downwards. Sonic of course was there to cheer him up.

"Maybe, but now you're a lot closer to being done!" Sonic grinned at Tails. "Actually I wonder if Metallix is awake?" Sonic then looked over to the seemingly offline metallix and walked over and poked the metallix much to said metallix's annoyance.

"Ummm... Sonic I don't think you should that." Chris sheepishly told Sonic who looked back with a slight questioning look plastered on his face.

"Why not?" Sonic asked simply.

"Because that's just rude and-"Chris began with irritation seeping through, but the metallix already became fed up with the direction the conversion and settled on stopping it by making himself seemingly wake up just then. Instantly, the others stepped back with mistrust in their eyes though Sonic was quick to regain composure and put on a smile.

"Oh hey, how are you Metallix?" Sonic rapidly greeted as Tails and Chris stood where they were recovering a bit. Metallix just shrugged his shoulders since he could have been better, but at least he wasn't a dead robot.

"Wanna come inside the house and meet everyone?" Sonic asked joyfully with sounds of disapproval coming from Chris and shocked sounds coming from Tails. Metallix on the otherhand wasn't sure what to do since he didn't expect Sonic to ask him this.

But either way, the Metallix had no choice as Sonic grabbed him by the hand and lead him through the door to the house. Soon the metallix become bombarded with questions and greetings from everyone one in the house-hold.

As everyone greeted and questioned the metallix, Sonic decided to get away and have some fresh air…

… And Survivor decided to wake up.


	4. Ch4: BATTLE!

At the moment, metallix 10,691 was being asked a billion questions at sonic speed. Tails and Chris pushed everyone back and soon started to calmly tell everyone that the metallix's voice chip was removed so their guest couldn't talk yet. So instead everyone started introducing themselves starting with Cream and Cheese, then Amy, Elia, etc.

During the greetings, Tails went back into the workshop to retrieve supplies to make a new voice chip and Sonic dashed outside only to climb and rest in a nearby tree.

Metallix, however, remained the center of attention to the rest of the people in the Thorndyke household. Most of the time, he wrote down answers and comments to everyone's questions in his chicken-scratch writing.

However, the boring peace never lasted long.

Soon a loud BANG and the sound of grinding metal came from the garage with a startled Tails fleeing as fast as he could with the new voice chip in hand. Everyone crouched down as the whole house shook from whatever force created the noise.

"Tails what's going on?!" Chuck shouted urgently to Tails whose fur stood on end and his blue eyes wide with terror.

"It's the other Metal Sonic! He reactivated and blew a hole out of the garage door! I managed to stay out of the way, but I think the other metal sonic may have damaged the X-Tornado and maybe people soon, too." Tails blurted out quickly while still catching his breath.

Everyone stood in shock for a bit when other explosion sounded outside. Soon everyone had gotten outside, even the metallix, and saw Survivor facing off with Sonic.

Smoke had barely cleared when Survivor charged and punched Sonic square in the chest. It only fazed Sonic for a second before he back flipped and spin dashed at Survivor. Survivor dodged out of the way by ducking before turning around and giving chase to Sonic who landed near the pool.

"Let's see if you're as water-proof as I can swim!" Everyone heard Sonic shout as Survivor charged again. Sonic jumped out of the way as Survivor neared hoping for him to land in the pool and get electrocuted. However, Survivor saw this and activated his main engine which allowed him to fly right over the pool and landed somewhat gracefully on the other side.

At this point, Tails felt a tugged on his arm and turned to see metallix 10,961 behind him pointing at his muzzle. Tails understood after a moment of confusion that the other metallix wanted to be able to speak and talk to the other metallix in hopes of calming it down.

And so, the two disappeared back into the house while Sonic and Survivor continued to battle.

The two were fierce and equally match as they dodged, blocked, and attacked each other repeatedly for several minutes as Tails installed the new voice chip to the more amiable metallix.

Sonic began to tired, but kept vigilant as Survivor continued to try to kill Sonic. However, Sonic lost a bit of speed and soon Survivor had Sonic by the throat slowly forcing Sonic to submission.

**"STOP! Let him GO!" **A metallic voice rang out and Survivor turned to the source of the command only to see one of his brothers approach him with a metal hand signaling him to stop.

Survivor paused, unsure about the sudden command to stop, but didn't loosen his grip on Sonic who fiercely struggled to get out of his grip.

**" What did you say?"** Survivor calmly question growing a sense of suspicion about this one metallix in front of him.

**"I said... Let. Him. GO."** Metallix 10,961 slowly spoke with his new voice chip that sounded slightly scratchy and determined unusual for a metallix to sound like as they were notorious for being monotone.

All in a sec of thought, Survivor's unease of the presents of a fellow metallix flashed back to previous events he had witness. Survivor remembered quite clearly the time when the freedom fighters had reprogrammed a metallix into a living bomb and nearly destroyed the Brotherhood. Survivor was one of the furthest metallix away from the blast and had been repaired soon afterward once the miracle planet had left planet Mobius for the month.

perhaps the metallix in front of him had been reprogrammed the same way and so Survivor took action.

**"Fine... I will."** Survivor said as he released his death grip on Sonic who fell to his knees gasping for breath. At first anyone relaxed until they realized Survivor wasn't done talking. **"But only because I need to terminate you, brother."**


End file.
